If You Can't Stand the Heat
by MakeItHale
Summary: It was a beautiful spring morning in Magnolia. The sun was hovering lazily above the horizon, shop owners were setting up their goods to sell, and the sweet aroma of flowers drifted through the air. The best part, however, is that, if you listened hard enough, you could hear the most adorable couple ever waking up… "WHAT THE HELL, SHORTY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?"


**Hey y'all! This is my first fanfiction EVER! Either thank or curse Gajevy week (based on whether you like this one-shot or not) because it kicked me into gear. I have a huge list of fanfic ideas that I want to bring to life so now I'm finally getting started. This is for the first day of Gajevy Week 2015. This one-shot is my response to the prompt of cooking._ WARNING: It gets pretty darn steamy (I love Levy as a little vixen) so if you can't handle the heat, get out of the _ :) and please review! I'm open to all comments and criticism.**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Magnolia. The sun was hovering lazily above the horizon, shop owners were setting up their goods to sell, and the sweet aroma of flowers drifted through the air. The best part, however, is that, if you listened hard enough, you could hear the most adorable couple ever waking up…

"WHAT THE HELL, SHORTY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" I heard Gajeel barrel into the kitchen before I could see him. The lovely smoke my microwaveable (and apparently extremely flammable) breakfast was producing swirled around me.

"Well excuuuuse me! You said I wasn't allowed to use the oven anymore and I got hungry! If you woke up earlier we wouldn't have this problem!"My cheeks are puffed out so I'm glad he can't see me... He'd make some snide remark about how cute I look when I'm mad which would make it even worse.*sigh*...In truth, I'm more embarrassed than upset. This would be the... Sixth kitchen accident? Yeah, that sounds about right. Seventh if you count the kitchen at the guild.  
I'm yanked from my reverie by a stray flame. A quick yelp and a hop later, I found myself safely tucked behind the island counter top. All thoughts of smoke and flames vanished from this angle. It is much better to watch the scene from the side. Gajeel's bare back flexed with each valiant swing of that wet towel. Sweat clung to his bulging biceps and rippled down his sides. My eyes followed a rivulet from his strong jaw all the way down his toned body until it angled suddenly. The V. His old, plaid pajama pants are hanging dangerously low, allowing that distinctly male characteristic to point me in the direction of heaven. One swift tug and those atrocities would be gone. I subconsciously began biting my lower lip. A different fire was coming to life at the bottom of my stomach that needed a certain fireman's attention immediately.

"The fuck is wrong with this machine... Can't cook for shit... It's a fucking breakfast sandwich for crying out loud! They're supposed to be microwaved! Damn it, this is not what I wanted to wake up to, Shrimp."

The fire is finally out so he slams the microwave door (what was left of it) and places both hands on the countertop. I should been worried but the way his long, raven hair clung to his back had me feeling the exact opposite.

"This shit just happens too damn often! Somebody needs to tell you straight and bunny girl ain't gonna do it. Too damn encouraging and positive...Looks like I have to be the bad guy if I want to keep this house from looking like Flamebrain sneezed on it. Lev, you can read the shit out of any book, tame assholes like me, and translate runes like it's nobody's business. Cooking just isn't your thing and you need to stop is good and all but Ya ain't getting any better. The stuff around Ya is only gettin worse."

He still hadn't turned around. He I was crying and he hates when I cry. Oh well, this works to my advantage. As quickly and quietly as I could, I made my way over to Gajeel. The smoky, sweaty, metallic scent of his body was intoxicating. I needed to smell more, see more, FEEL more of him. So I grabbed onto the first luscious piece of my Iron Dragon Slayer available, that ass.

"What the hell!" He spun around to stare wide eyed at me, but I paid him no mind. I was too busy frowning at the lack of heat to my hands. I need something else to preoccupy them! I reach them out and begin tracing his sculpture like abdomen. Each line is so defined and glossy. So delectable. I'm not quite sure when I began licking my way up to Gajeel's chest and I don't really care to know. The taste of him is far better than any breakfast I planned to make.

"God... You gotta stop that Lev. We.. Uh.. We need to talk about this..." Gajeel groans in defiance yet his lower regions spoke otherwise.

"Hmm... I'm still so hungry Gajeel." I snake my hands around his neck and entwine my legs around his back, allowing me to snack on the delicacy that is his neck. I can't stop moaning and kissing and licking and nipping and goodness! Anything to curb this hunger! Gajeel buckles beneath me and his hands fly to my ass. If I don't have hand shaped bruises tomorrow I'll be surprised.

"Is my big, strong man having trouble holding me up? Does he need to lie down for a while?" His power over speech has completely failed him seeing as the only response he can muster is a frantic nod. Slowly, I detangle my limbs from his own and slide down my mountain of a man. With one last smoldering gaze, I grab the drawstrings on his pajama pants and lead his wobbly, fine self out of the kitchen

Breakfast in bed sounds perfect.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you giggled, blushed, and loved it as much as I do. Please review :) I appreciate every comment and critique.**


End file.
